


piss-pour gift

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Birthday Smut, Desperation, Desperation Play, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Spanking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: By evening Anti was in agony, unable to be still for even a second.(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "What if Jackie is at home and it’s his birthday and Anti decided to give him a “wet” birthday present. He holds the entire day just for him... he lets Jackie do whatever he wants to him. And by the end of the day after all is said and done and he’s nearly ready to explode Jackie makes him sit on his lap and release.")





	piss-pour gift

It had begun at 8:00 in the morning; Anti had spent the night in Jackie’s bed with him so that the fun could start the moment the birthday boy woke up. Jackie had slept until eight - which qualified as quite a late start to the day by his standards - but Anti had woken at seven and snuck away for a moment, careful not to rouse him. He’d quietly used the bathroom for the first and only time that day, emptying his bladder as much as he could before slipping back into bed and curling up beside Jackie, waiting with anticipation for him to rise and shine.

When he eventually did wake, stretching and rolling over to face Anti still somewhat foggy from sleep, he’d grinned. “Morning,” he’d said. “You ready to give me your gift?”

Anti had nodded with a small grin of his own. “Just went about an hour ago,” he’d hummed. “And I won’t go again until you let me. Happy birthday, spandex boy; don’t play nice.”

And he certainly hadn’t.

Water, soda, coffee, orange juice, drinks of all kinds were set before him, paired with the order to gulp them all down, and he did it every time. Bottles and glasses and mugs and cans were drained as Jackie commanded, no hesitation. All day long he’d drunk whatever and whenever Jackie had told him to.

Meanwhile, Jackie had taken great pleasure in absolutely tormenting him. Along with making him drink so many liquids, he’d been rough and handsy and borderline sadistic.

He’d wrestled Anti to the floor and sat on top of him, pressing his weight down on Anti’s bladder and stroking his cock until he came all over Anti’s face. He hadn’t allowed him to wipe it off for nearly half an hour.

He’d pulled Anti’s cock out of his pants and batted it around playfully, smacking just hard enough to hurt and send jolts shooting up Anti’s spine.

He’d forced Anti onto his knees and fucked his throat like it was a toy, adding multiple loads of his cum to the lengthy list of things Anti had guzzled down that day.

He’d made Anti strip to his socks and underwear and kneel in the backyard, ordering him to touch himself for Jackie to watch. He’d had him get right up to the edge before turning on the hose and spraying him with horribly cold water, laughing at how Anti had wailed in despair at his stolen orgasm. Then he’d forced him to drink from the hose like a dog.

He’d fucked Anti more than once, hard and fast, without a thought to Anti’s own pleasure. He’d cum inside him and hadn’t let him clean up all day, forcing him to walk around dripping like a whore. It was nearly impossible to keep from accidentally letting go as he was brutally pounded into, but he’d forced himself to hold on.

He’d even pinned Anti down and tickled him mercilessly, scribbling his fingers up and down Anti’s ribs and across his sides and belly, making him scream in desperate laughter, begging him to stop, shrieking that he would lose control if he didn’t.

“If you piss even a drop without my permission,” Jackie had growled in his ear, “I’ll spank you in your wet underwear and replace every fluid ounce you lost twice over until you’re  _ crying _ from how much you need to go, and I’ll make you hold it until morning.”

By evening Anti was in agony, unable to be still for even a second. His bladder ached and the pain of holding was unbearable. He was sweating and whining as Jackie arranged him on his lap, completely naked and facing him with his knees on either side of Jackie’s thighs. The position made his legs tremble, hardly able to hold him up as he desperately wished to close them. His hands were behind his back, per Jackie’s instructions, so he couldn’t even grab at himself to help ease his own suffering.

Jackie ran his hands over Anti’s shaking thighs and tense stomach. “Look at you,” he cooed. “Look how close you are to wetting… can’t hold on much longer, can you?”

Anti bit his lip, shaking his head. “N-no… can’t…”

“But you will,” Jackie said. “You’ll hold it all in for me until I say you can let go, isn’t that right?”

Anti nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. “Mmh… Yeah, I - I’ll hold it - ”

Jackie reached around to knead Anti’s ass and pressed a teasing kiss right above his navel. “Let’s do a countdown, hm? One more minute. You count backwards from sixty and when you get to zero, I’ll let you piss. But you better not go too fast, or I’ll make you start over. Now count.”

“Sixty,” Anti began breathlessly. “Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-sev -  _ ah! _ ”

Jackie had taken Anti’s cock in hand, tugging on it almost idly. “No stopping, either,” he sang, eyes gleaming. “Start again from sixty.”

Anti wanted to cry. “S-sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…”

As he counted down Jackie tormented him, making damn sure this task was the most difficult Anti had ever undertaken.

“Forty-six, forty-fi -  _ ow! _ ”

Jackie tsked, smacking his dick again and making tears spring up in Ani’s eyes. “Start over.”

“Sixty, fif-fifty-nine, fifty-eight…”

When he got to forty, Jackie got his finger slick with saliva and pushed it inside him, swirling it in little circles. Anti stuttered on thirty-nine and had to begin again.

“Sixty, fifty-nine…”

At thirty-two Jackie yanked on his balls hard enough to make him squeal. He nearly began to piss uncontrollably, only saving himself by shoving his hands down to squeeze his cock and pushing Jackie’s hand away.

He held it in, but he’d disobeyed, and Jackie smirked.

“Thought I told you to keep your hands behind your back,” he said dangerously. Anti gulped. “And pushing my hand away? What happened to the good behavior you’ve had all day, hm?”

“I - I would’ve pissed!” Anti cried, squirming desperately. “I had to!”

“I think you’ve earned yourself a punishment,” Jackie purred. In the blink of an eye Anti was looking at the floor instead of Jackie, upended over his lap. The new position and the pressure of Jackie’s leg digging into his lower belly made him whine pathetically. Oh no, oh  _ fuck. _

“Be good and hold it during your spanking or you’ll be in a world of trouble,” Jackie said sweetly. “Here, we can even make your spanking fun! You like counting games, don’t you? Even though you’re not very good at them. I want you to count each spank, and this time I’ll let you count up, since counting down was so hard for you. I’ll give you sixty swats.”

Anti thought he might die. “ _ Sixty? _ ” he squeaked.

“Hey, don’t start without me!” A hand smacked down on his cheek and Anti gasped. “That one didn’t count.” Another smack on the opposite cheek. “ _ Now _ start.”

Tears dripped down Anti’s face as he was spanked, but he forced each number out. He sobbed and shook but he counted and held. His ass burned and his bladder screamed for relief but he made it all the way to the final, hard smack.

“O-one!” he wailed. He was a mess, he was sure, but the only wetness was on his face, courtesy of his tears. Jackie’s lap was dry; Anti hadn’t leaked a drop.

“Good boy,” Jackie praised, gathering him up into his arms. He set Anti back how he’d been before, straddling his lap. He stroked up and down his back and wiped away his tears as Anti did his best to calm his sobbing. “What a good boy for me. The loveliest little present I could’ve gotten. You’ve been holding so long, baby. You need to go so bad, I know you do.”

Anti sniffled and whimpered, gripping Jackie’s shoulders and crying unabashedly. “Uh - uh-huh! G-gotta - !”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Jackie soothed. “Let’s count to ten together, okay? And on ten, you have permission to go.”

Anti struggled to keep it together. Just to the count of ten. No more teasing or torture. Just ten seconds. He could do it.

“Ten,” Jackie began.

“Nine,” Anti whispered.

“Eight…”

“Sev-seven…”

“Six…”

“Five… oh…”

“Four…”

“Th-three - !”

“Two…”

“One! Fuck -  _ aa-ah! _ ”

He lurched forward, back arching and whole body quivering as he finally,  _ finally _ let his muscles relax and released what he’d held the whole day.

Piss gushed out of him, spewing like a waterfall; or more appropriately, like an outpour from the opened gate of a dam. His face was hot and his tears renewed themselves with a vengeance, this time born of exquisite relief. God- _ fucking _ -damn, he’d held so long that it almost hurt to let go but it was beautiful anyway.

Jackie seemed to think so too. He massaged Anti’s hips as he pissed, moaning under his breath at the rush of urine spilling onto his lap.

“Fuck,” he murmured. “You held all that, all day, just for me. Bet you couldn’t have lasted another hour; look at you, you’re  _ shaking.  _ Poor little Anti and his poor little bladder, I’ve been so mean to you both, huh?”

Anti was wobbly and weak by the time his stream slowed to a trickle, a few more spurts escaping before he was finally, blessedly empty. His legs couldn’t hold him up anymore and he flopped down onto Jackie’s lap with a small splash. He rested, head bent forward with his breath coming in pants, sitting in his own piss and hardly even able to care.

“Such a good boy,” Jackie said softly. He gently took Anti’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up to look Jackie in the eye. “Thank you. I really, really enjoyed that. Thank you for making it your gift to me. Are you alright?”

Anti breathed deeply, still feeling the ache of an over-full bladder. He had a feeling Jackie was going to have to do the majority of the clean-up; he didn’t even want to  _ move. _

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m good. God, that hurt, though.”

Jackie chuckled. “I bet. Again, thank you. I meant it when I said that this - that you - were the best present I could’ve gotten. Today was amazing for me. Thank you.”

Anti gave him a tired, lopsided grin. “You’re welcome,” he said. “Happy birthday, you piss-loving weirdo.”

That earned him a laugh and a light pinch to his stinging ass. “Happy birthday to me,” Jackie agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
